User blog:Casecr/horror idea - based on the myths on this game
okay after i played undead nightmare and manhunt and seen how scary the gta rumors are i thought of an expansion pack for bully that is horror based i got some of this from twilight and underworld - takes place after gary's defeat. Jimmy is haveing a dorm party and wonders why Dr Crabbelsnitch hasnt complianed yet , or inturupted suddenly Pete barge's in yammering about monsters but nobody belives him until they see another riot of somekind outside . Jimmy runs to Zoes dorm and rescues her and her friends from vampires and they round up russel and other characters and clear out the school grounds of vampires and werewolves . afterwords it is revealed that Crabbelsnitch was cowarding in his office (he also uncharacteristicly karate punchs Jimmy in the face), when Jimmy asks what happened all Crabbelsnitch can give Jimmy is "something not right" . Jimmy and his friends look for all the kids and try to get them out of thier dorms which are now overrun by monsters and get them in the school , Jimmy then trys to call his mother who says that jimmys stepfather is more enthustiastic then useual and that they are comeing for a visit ....moments later they arive and its revealed that Jimmys stepfather was bitten by a vampire , after a climactic fight Jimmy arms himself with his useual stuff such as paint balls and firecracker and whatnot , he shares an alliance with the townies who have declared war on the mosnters and cliam that and "alpha wolf" is behind this and the only one who knows about the alpha is Gary . dispite thier disagreements they head into a graveyard were they are bombarded by vampires . the vampires leader(lets call him Drake) lets Garry run but tells Jimmy that his precious little hangout zone has been used as a warzone between vampires and werewolves . drake tells jimmy that the answer is at the mental asylum , before dissapearing . Jimmy attempts to make his lead but gets a phonecall from Zoe who says she was looking for jimmy becuse she was worried and now some creep is stalking her at the beach . Jimmy heads down thier and fights off a maniac who calls himself "a servant" in hopes that he will become a monster. Jimmy takes Zoe to saftey and hears that russel pete and many students and townies are beating the monsters in the park , when Jimmy comes in for the action he encounters the alpha werewolf and by looking at its cloths its revealed to be a student at bull worth. also Pete cliams to have encountered an alien life form . Jimmy and Pete and some curious students take a look and find an alien who cliams that someone on earth has declared war on his kind . the alien is also curious with the vampires and werewolves and ask's if all humans have these powers (afterwords throughout the game alien saucers and aliens are seen flying and wandering around fighting with stun gun like technology but the spacecrafts cant be shot down) realiseing they have vampires , werewolves and aliens on thier hands Jimmy takes the clues he knows and attempts to add them up while rescueing NPCs throughout the town . Jimmy does soem erans for a priest who cliams to have been makeing speacial misdif based weopans to fight the monsters (example piantball guns would expolded monsters into green liquid like the retchers of undead nightmare). Jimmy hears that his school is being attacked by the vamps agian and after sevreal leghty and climactic battles the vampires inculdeing drake are cleared out . Jimmy decides to finally take the asylum lead and goes through many missions such as rescueing nurse's and doctors from escaped patients and monsters . trying to prevent monsters from breaking in . he eventuly puts the pieces together - Gary was a patinet at the asylum after cliaming he was biten by a werewolf , he bit many people and created a pack , he declared war on a gang of vampires , he also met an lunitic that stole something from an rumored alien crashsite which resulted in the war , and Gary offered him a chance to be a monster in extange for Zoe as a victem . Gary also reveal's that he now owns an alien treasure a speacial dimond which is precious to the aliens . Gary then transforms into his wolf form and fights Jimmy nearly deystroying the asylum but Gary is defeated when the building catch's on fire but Jimmy escapes , he see's and alien fleet and gives the treasure back in extange they never attack earth agian. the next day Jimmy and the others are trying to recover from the attack .....but they are naware by the apearances of men in black suits . - i know the story sucked but can you atleast keep critiseiem down to a minimal ? Casecr 02:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts